powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle
is the forty-fourth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. It is the conclusion of the Matrintis arc, featuring the deaths of Robogog of the 10-sai and Metal Alice of the Agent as well as the emergence of Buredo-RUN as potentially the final threat the Goseiger must face, and which in the last intance sets up series' end-game. Synopsis The Goseiger launch a final assault on Robogog to prevent Matrintis from conquering Earth; but the confrontation leads to a final twist and an unexpected conclusion! Plot After Gosei Knight's sacrifice to restore their Tensouders, with him taken to the Amachi Astronomical Institute to recuperate, the Super Goseigers battle Robogōgu as he sics Buredo-RUN on them to use him as a suicide bomber. However, Metal-Alice appears and convinces Robogōgu to use her instead as she grabs Super Gosei Red, only to let him go as her Punishment Bomb detonates and she goes offline. Disgusted with Robogōgu as his reveals his past and ideals to them, the Gosei Angels refuse to accept defeat as Super Gosei Red uses the Leon Laser with the Gosei Tenswords in a Super Sky-Land-Sea-Knight Dynamic attack. Forced to enlarge himself, Robogōgu battles Gosei Ultimate as Datas Hyper arrives with the Brother Headders summoned for support. Though Super Gosei Red offers him a chance to stop, it only strengthens Robogōgu's resolve as he decides to activate his Suicide Crusher self-destruct attack to destroy the Goseigers and a tenth of the planet in the process. However, somehow regaining his strength, Gosei Knight arrives and forms Gosei Ground as he and other Tensou Giants execute their signature moves to stop Robogōgu. With Robogōgu's attack canceled, the Goseigers form Ultimate Gosei Great to destroy him. But the Gosei Angels' victory is premature as Robogōgu's head is revealed to be still active and he attempts to rebuild himself with Buredo-RUN's help in activating his Salvation Cell component. However, Buredo-RUN crushes the item and reveals that he has regained his memory prior to the battle with Metal-Alice's help. Furthermore, revealing he intentionally failed to seal the Leon Cellular, Buredo-RUN only kept up the charade so the Goseigers can damage Robogōgu to the point where he can not fight back. With Robogōgu realizing who he truly is, Buredo-RUN throws the head into the air and blasts it to bits with his missiles. After looking to a partially active Metal-Alice and destroying her mercilessly, Buredo-RUN takes his leave while telling the Goseigers that they will meet again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Twistornado, Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge, Ultimate Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Twistornado, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge, Ultimate Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Sparquake, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge, Ultimate Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Sparquake, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge, Ultimate Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Presshower, Gosei Ultimate, Ultimate Charge, Ultimate Gosei Great *Gosei Knight - Groundion, Gosei Ground Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 15, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the twenty-eighth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger **The final episode is announced alongside an ad for Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku *This episode's mecha fight footage was not used in Power Rangers Megaforce. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!, Epic 42: Passionate Hyde, Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack, Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle, and Epic 45: The Messiah is Born. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes